¿A que saben los besos?
by RoseWeasley13
Summary: Porque el sabor de los labios de un hombre nunca saben a lo que ellas esperan.
1. Ramen

**Naruto no fue, no es, ni será mío, y vivo bien con eso. **

**/**

**¿A que saben los besos?**

_Por RoseWeasley13_

**Sakura**

Sakura caminaba por las calles de Konoha, perdida en su propio mundo. Debería salir de su utopía pronto, pues estaba a punto de chocar con una persona.

Pero lamentablemente ella no se había dado cuenta y termino perdiendo el equilibrio a causa del impacto. La persona rápidamente le sostuvo, ella lo agradecía, pues tan pérdida estaba que hubiera sido más doloroso a la hora de caer.

Levanto la vista y se encontró con unos familiares ojos azules, con aquella sonrisa que decía que todo iba a estar bien y el cabello que ahí, en ese momento, cuando el sol esta en lo mas alto, te enceguece un poco.

Sonrió un poco, casi imperceptiblemente. Se alegraba de verlo.

E inevitablemente se fijo en su propia _"manzana de Adán". _En lo que últimamente se había convertido en su propia y personalizada _"caja de pandora"._

Los labios de él.

Se acerco un poco y él no hizo nada por apártale, confiada siguió su trayectoria hasta aquel apetecible pedazo de carne.

Empezó a divagar sobre el sabor. Tal vez supieran a naranja, ese tan característico color suyo ò a miel, como lo que destilaban sus ojos.

Pero jamás imagino que supieran a eso, aun que debería haberlo imaginado.

El sabor era sumamente predecible.

Después de todo él se moría por y para el ramen.

**Esta historia se me ocurrió durante un examen y me gusto, así que decidí publicarla. Quiero aclarar que son pequeñas viñetitas. Las parejas variaran – si alguien quiere una en especial no dude en pedirla -excepto Naruhina, ShikaTema y NejiHina, no las soporto – y les agradecería que me dijeran el sabor de lo que ustedes quieren que sepan. Les agradecería sus Reviews, y si me fuera posible les pagaría por hacerme tan feliz. Pero lamentablemente soy pobre y de familia numerosa.**

**Espero que les agrade~.**


	2. Sakuranbo Especial Naruto

**¿A que saben los besos?**

_Por RoseWeasley13_

**Especial. Naruto**

Caminaba aburrido y abstraído por la aldea. No tenía la menor duda de que aquello era frustrante ¿Qué era lo frustrante? Estaba claro. No tenía ninguna misión. En las ultimas semanas no había salido de la aldea y ya se hacia frustrante tener que soportar a la vieja Tsunade.

Sonrió de lado, si Sakura le oyera lo mataría, y estaba seguro de que eso no era algo bueno. Ni para él ni para nadie – eso ultimo lo dudaba un poco, tal vez a sus enemigos si les gustaría que muriera –, sacudió la cabeza. Él era una gran persona, de seguro sus enemigos le apreciaban, aun que fuera poco.

Adelante diviso una cabellera rosa, y sonrió reconociendo a la persona ¿Quién mas podría tener ese color de cabello? Nadie, por eso ella era tan singular. Tan especial, y aun más especial para él. Se acerco a ella dispuesto a saludar con su característico "¡Sakura-chan!", pero parecía distraída. Entristeció de repente ¿Ella estaría pensando en _él_? Y no se refería a si mismo.

Sacudió la cabeza, ella le había asegurado que ya no había más "Sasuke-kun" en su mente. Y él lo había aceptado, por que deseaba continuar, por que necesitaba aferrarse con todas sus fuerza a alguna esperanza que ella le diera. Cualquiera.

Abrió la boca y empezó a gritar, pero ella choco contra su cuerpo, ¿Tan distraída estaba? Parecía que si, y mucho, pues al sostenerla del brazo para evitar que callera ella le vio fijamente, perdida en algún punto de su rostro. Innecesariamente empezó a preguntarse ¿Y si estaba triste? ¿Estaría enferma? ¿Ella e Ino – con la cual había vuelto a ser la misma que de pequeñas – se habrían peleado? Formulando todas esas preguntas escapo de la realidad, perdido en un mar de interrogaciones.

Un cálido sentimiento le invadió de repente, pero aun perdido en sus pensamientos ignoro este. De un momento a otro se dio cuenta.

Sakura le estaba besando. Y no era cualquier beso. Era un _beso_.

Empezó a corresponder lentamente (aun embriagado por esa sensación de estupidez que había sentido al toparse con los cálidos labios de su "Sakura-chan" sobre los de él) mezclando el sabor de sus propios labios con el sabor de los de ella.

_Cereza_. Pensó su mente antes de perder la cordura y besarla más frenéticamente.

**Aquí esta el punto de vista de Naruto, varias lo pidieron así que lo hice. Originalmente solo pensaba en ponerlos desde el punto de vista de una mujer, fuera cual fuera. Por eso dice especial. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Lo de "Era un **_**beso**_**" significa que conlleva sentimientos, no un beso cualquiera. **

**Y por favor, si les gusto dejen algo, aun que sea una palabra :P**


	3. Suika

**¿A que saben los besos?**

_Por RoseWeasley13_

**Karin**

_Suika…_

_Suika…_

¿Por qué tenia que ser así?

Sacudió la cabeza. No lo entendía, pero sabía que no podía cambiarlo. Ella no podía armar una revolución contra el gobierno japonés solo para que cambiaran una simple palabra. Por mas que estuviera disconforme con las letras puestas en ella.

La palabra no le gustaba, le desagradaba, le… le... ¡Vamos! ¿A quien engañaba? Le ere incomodo que Suika se escribiera en ese orden.

La simple pronunciación de esas cinco letras le coloreaba las mejillas, hacia que le sudasen las manos y que las moviera frenéticamente una contra la otra.

¡Malditos los que habían acordado que aquella palabra debía ser así!

Aspiro todo el aire que pudo e intento calmarse, después de todo solo ella encontraba perturbante la palabra. Ni él, ni nadie más actuaban disconformes dado al orden de las letras.

Fijo su mirada en él peliblanco – que estaba justo a un paso de ella – y volvió a ver sus labios, esos que había probado segundos antes.

Aparto la mirada cuando los ojos de él se posaron en ella. Maldición, le había sorprendido mirándole.

Él se inclino hacia la pelirroja y ella por inercia retrocedió un paso, pero lamentablemente para Karin el oji violeta era un poco mas rápido que ella, y logro posar – nuevamente – sus labios contra los de la chica.

Y ahí estaba. El sabor. El cual parte de sus nombres lograban formar.

Sabían a Suika.

***Quiero aclarar que Suika fonéticamente escrito en japonés es sandia. Lo hice así por que dándote cuenta ****Sui****getsu y ****Ka****rin forman la palabra. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Jamás había escrito sobre ellos dos y puede que las personalidades no sean las correctas.**

**Hasta la próxima viñeta ¡Ja-Ne!**


	4. Sunaffu to hachimitsu

**El titulo ignifica: Tabaco y Miel.**

**¿A que saben los besos?**

_Por RoseWeasley13_

**Ino**

Las nubes acaparaban el cielo – que en esos momentos brillaba con un azul claro – y los rayos del sol iluminaban el contorno de cada una de las esponjosas nubes.

Suspiro, todo eso le recordaba a Shikamaru. Y en ese momento no podía recordarlo, por que simplemente se frustraría, y acabaría tan malhumorada que ni siquiera Sakura querría seguirle el juego.

Deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, que Shikamaru regresara pronto de aquella estúpida misión que le había encomendado la Hokage.

Había veces, que ella odiaba a la Hokage, que odiaba el rango de Shikamaru, que odiaba la inteligencia que había heredado.

Si. Odiaba todo eso, por que no le permitían estar junto al peli negro. Por que simplemente no podía probar su exuberante manjar, pero no podía desobedecer a Tsunade y mandar todo a la mierda, después de todo ella estaba encargada de la aldea, debían seguir todas sus ordenes, por mas estúpidas e inservibles que fueran.

Suspiro de nuevo y dirigió su vista al cielo – el cual no había dejado de contemplar desde que el sol se hizo presente en aquel nuevo día -. Exigía que volviera. Pero no seria así, no podía ser así.

Rendida contemplo una nube vagar lentamente por el firmamento.

En esos momentos, en los que se relajaba completamente, entendía a Shikamaru, entendía su obsesión por observar las nubes.

Te relajabas y olvidas el mundo por un segundo, también recordaba cosas, momentos inolvidables que jamás querrías olvidar.

Sonrió y susurro con dulzura – algo no muy característico en la siempre gritona Yamanaka Ino -:

—Tabaco, impregnado con miel –

**Tarde un poco – mucho – en subir, pero espero que me perdonen y que les halla gustado el cap.**

**Arigatou. Ja-Ne 3**


	5. Shinamon

**¿A que saben los besos?**

_Por RoseWeasley13_

**Tenten**

Las diferencias entre ellos eran palpables, nunca podrían ser iguales, ni aunque todos los dioses se juntaran y decidieran hacerlos similares.

Pero eso estaba bien, por que si fuera aparentemente iguales, nada de eso funcionaria, seria un completo desastre.

Absoluto y caótico desastre.

Eran diferentes, aun que había relaciones – muy distantes - entre ellos.

Como la luna y la tierra.*

Había veces en que esas – aparentemente insignificantes – diferencias le molestaban. No la hacían explotar en ira, pero tampoco le eran indiferentes.

Solo sabía que ahí estaban, picando cada vez más su irritante estado de ánimo.

Cada vez que ella quería algo y él decidía continuar con los brazos cruzados simplemente por que a él no le picaba en lo más mínimo lo que ocurriría si decidían intentarlo, ella se irritaba, por que en toda vida se necesita algo de adrenalina pura, no de esa que ellos sentían con cada asesinato que se les mandaba realizar.

Pero estaba bien, ellos podían seguir siendo diferentes. Por que si ella decidiera intentar cada cosa que se le viene a la mente y se le permitiera, estaría enterrada bajo tierra hace ya muchos años.

Todo eso estaba bien. Por que compartían cosas iguales, una de ellas:

El gusto por la canela.

Por que la canela en esa relación era prioridad, por que esta era dulce y seria al mismo tiempo.

No quedaba con todo, pero cuando se le juntaba con otro sabor. Simplemente era perfecto.

Como aquellos labios que probaba desenfrenadamente todas las noches…

Ellos podían seguir siendo diferentes. Por que eso no le molestaba cuando ella saboreaba y se deleitaba con el sabor de la canela a las dos de la madrugada.

**No se ni de donde a salido esto, pero espero que les guste.**

**¿Reviews? – No están obligados a dejarlos, pero me haría infinitamente feliz leer uno –**

**Ja-Ne**


	6. Uisukii

**¿A que saben los besos?**

_Por RoseWeasley13_

**Sakura (ItaSaku)**

Ella sabe que esta mal, pero no puede detenerse.

Sabe que esta mal por que él es mucho mayor que ella, y que esta mal por que apenas se conocen. Sabe que esta mal por que esta borracha y que el alcohol ahora en ese momento de la noche ocupa mas lugar en sus venas que la sangre.

Pero no puede detenerse, aun que sienta y sepa que no es correcto sigue haciéndolo, por que le ha encantado y no puede resistirse.

Saborea los labios de él, primero el superior y después el inferior, en el cual da una pequeña mordida, y así repiten la acción hasta que les falta el aire y se separan, cuando el aire tan vital esta de regreso se acercan otra vez y siguen con lo mismo, cada vez que se separan se juntan mas al volverse a besar.

Por que es adictivo, por que simplemente no saben si esta bien o mal.

Es como con el Whisky, no puedes tomarlo si eres menor de edad, pero no puedes dejarlo si ya lo has probado.

Cada vez que se separan vuelve a pensar que esta mal, principalmente por que es hermano de uno de sus mejores amigos, por que ella esta borracha y terminara cometiendo una estupidez, por que también él esta borracho y la incitara a cometer otra estupidez.

Pero se olvida de todo cuando vuelven a juntarse, por que los labios de él saben a Whisky, así como esa bebida alcohólica con la que se ha emborrachado pero que le ha encantado, por que los labios de él saben a caramelo, pero la sangre que sale del pequeño corte que ella le ha provocado hace que sepan a whisky.

Dulce al tomarlo pero al llegar a la garganta te arde, como el fuego que en esos momentos ellos sienten en los labios.

**Son Sakura e Itachi, solo quiero aclararlo, nunca he escrito nada, ni siquiera en borradores sobre esta pareja, la cual francamente no me agrada mucho, pero una personita por ahí me la ha pedido, así que tengo que hacerla ¿No? Por que dado que no agregue nada de no pedir ItaSaku… espero que les haya gustado, por que a mi francamente no me a encantado, principalmente por que soy ardiente seguidora del NaruSaku.**

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Dango

**Nota: La próxima viñeta – o como quieran llamarle – será SasuHina, pero no se cual podría ser el sabor, si alguien me diera una idea lo agradecería mucho, por que si no me tendré que saltar esa pareja.**

**¿A que saben los besos?**

_Por RoseWeasley13_

**Anko. **

Todo mundo sabía que Kakashi tenía una muy particular tradición, pero había estado esperando hace más de una hora. Estaba cansada, aburrida y empezaba a desarrollar siento sentimiento asesino.

Sacudió la cabeza y empezó a caminar. No lo esperaría mas, era una dama – aun que no actuara como una – y a las damas no les gusta esperar.

Metió la mano a su bolsillo y saco una aguja, con la cual jugo entre sus dedos mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha. Si el estuviera ahí le diría que es peligroso, sonrió irónica y giro una vez mas la aguja ninja entre sus dedos, después de todo el peli plateado no estaba ahí. Podía hacer lo que ella quisiera.

Dio un paso hacia atrás sobresaltada – había seguido tan concentradamente el movimiento de la aguja que se había perdido – cuando una sombra se paro delante de ella.

Guardo la aguja cuando reconoció el cabello plateado, aquel único ojo visible color negro y la cara oculta bajo aquella mascara negra. Anko siempre se había preguntado que quería esconder.

La castaña espero a que el hombre dijera algo, pero al ver que no pronuncio ni un _"Hola"_ lo rodeo y siguió con su caminata. No debería estar enojada, después de todo no eran nada. Absolutamente nada.

Sintió los pasos de Hatake ir tras ella, pero no hizo intento de detenerlo.

…

—Quiero Dangos – suspiro.

Había estado recorriendo cada calle de Konoha, se había topado con cada civil y ninja que conocía. Anko había decidido que hasta que el Hatake no pronunciara aun que sea un _"Hey"_ ella seguiría caminando. Pero se estaba cansando, y tenia hambre.

—Vale – gritó juntando las manos delante de su pecho —Buscare donde comprar Dangos –

Y siguió caminando, esta vez con un propósito que la satisfaga. Ladeo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, buscando un lugar donde vendieran su adorado mangar.

Bingo. Pensó Anko cuando a unos metros división a una señora que preparaba el platillo.

—Me da tres palillos de Dango. Onegai – hablo la castaña cuando estuvo frente al puesto de comida.

La señora asintió con una sonrisa y se volteo para prepararlos. Unos segundos después Kakashi estuvo a su lado. Aun sin pronunciar nada.

—Aquí tiene – sonrió la señora entregándole el platillo a Anko. Esta asintió y coloco el dinero sobre la barra. Kakashi fue más rápido que ella y dejo las monedas antes que la castaña.

Anko giro los ojos, guardo su dinero en la bolsa y se giro. Después de todo seguía enojada por hacerla esperar.

Kakashi sonrió bajo la mascara y la siguió.

…

Paso su lengua por los dedos y sus labios quitando todo rastro de Dango. Sonrió y miro hacia atrás. Todavía la seguía y el día estaba a punto de acabarse.

Sacudió la cabeza al ver tal persistencia y espero a que el peli plateado estuviera a su lado para volver a caminar.

Retomaron su "paseo" teniendo al otro a su costado. Anko pensó que no podía estar enojada con el hombre por mas de un día, después de todo él le daba el sabor a los Dangos prácticamente gratis.

**Nunca he escrito sobre ellos y tampoco he leído de la pareja. Así que no se como escribir un beso entre los dos. Me conforme con dar a entender que se han besado antes – espero que se allá entendido –. Espero que les agrade. **

**Se que tarde mucho, pero espero me perdonen. **


	8. Kyandi

**¿A que saben los besos?**

_Por RoseWeasley13_

**Hinata.**

Contemplo una vez mas a su compañero de equipo, el cual entrenaba unos metros mas allá, pensando en lo fuerte que él era.

Suspiro con contenida tristeza, ella no tenía la suficiente desfachatez para hacer lo que le gustaría hacer, su amigo era impaciente, con la suficiente confianza para tomar algo cuando quería hacerlo.

Metros mas allá, Kiba se voltio hacia ella, y Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa se sonrojo, no le gustaba que por que ella estuviera ahí, él interrumpiera su entrenamiento.

El castaño se acerco hacia ella, respirando agitado dado el entrenamiento, y con gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente. Akamaru le siguió, pero cuando su amo estuvo cerca de la joven se detuvo, a unos metros de ellos dos.

Hinata sonrió, con aquella sonrisa tímida que exasperaba a algunos y que tanto gustaba a otros.

Kiba sonrió, con aquella sonrisa gamberra que siempre portaba.

El castaño se acerco rápidamente hacia la joven, y esta sonrojándose mucho espero.

Los cálidos labios del Inuzuka se portaron en la comisura de los rosados labios de Hinata, dejando un sabor a dulce, un sabroso sabor a dulce.

Kiba movió un poco mas su boca, comenzando a besar a Hinata, la joven no lo aparto, y con lentitud siguió aquel beso, que no era apasionado, por que Kiba sabia que si lo prolongaba espantaría a Hinata, pero si era dulce.

Muy _dulce_.

**Se que la mayoría esperaba un SasuHina, y la verdad lamento decepcionarlos, pero no podía escribir el cap, comenzaba y no me gustaba, por que simplemente no puedo escribir algo que no tiene un principio. Espero que este les guste.**

**Ja-Ne**


	9. Āmondo to chokorēto

**¿A que saben los besos?**

_Por RoseWeasley13_

**Hanabi. **

Le ves, pero esperas que él no te vea a ti. Te sientes pequeña, e inmediatamente piensas en lo estúpido que es eso, no es como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo, así que te reprendes el ser tan idiota como tu hermana en esos temas.

Sacudes la cabeza y haces como si no estuviera ahí, tomas el kunai con más fuerza y corres hacia tu padre, quien es quien te entrena, a diferencia de Hinata, que toma sus clases con Kurenai.

Sacudes tu mano, y la volteas para intentar golpear algún punto de chakra con la palma, pero él sigue ahí, es difícil concentrarse, cuando tu amor de adolescencia está parado a unos metros, viendo tu entrenamiento, desinteresadamente pero lo ve, mientras espera a tu hermana.

Joder. Sabes que él no está ahí por ti, que jamás lo estará, porque está enamorado de Hinata, pero desearías, en serio, desearías, aunque fuera solo una vez, probar sus labios, aun si él no quiere.

Se acaba el entrenamiento, y pasas tu mano por tu frente para secar el sudor, apartas tu cabello del rosto y miras de reojo.

Sigue ahí.

¿Qué estará esperando tu hermana para salir?, eso es descortés, tener esperando a alguien por tanto tiempo, solo aun sido unos minutos, pero aun lo consideras de mala educación.

Dejas caer el kunai y caminas hacia él, despacio, para que no se entere, ha dejado de ver hacia donde estas desde que el entrenamiento se acabó.

Das los últimos y juntas sus labios, y él se tensa, no es como si se lo esperara.

Saben a chocolate, y no te gusta, pero tienen almendras, eso lo hace fantástico, aunque después tengas que salir corriendo para no querer escuchar una negativa un sermón de que eso no puede ser de su parte.

**Bien, esta pareja no me gusta, pero respeto a las que sí, no es como si me desagradara, pero respeto los gustos de cada uno, esta viñeta me la pidió (leontinees), así que va dedicada a ella, y lo siento si el amor no es correspondido :S.**

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Jakka

**Tarde tanto, pero supongo que para mí mala suerte están acostumbradas a mis largos retrasos. No tengo ninguna excusa, pero espero que disfruten de todo corazón esta viñeta.**

**¿A que saben los besos?**

_Por RoseWeasley13_

**Tsunade.**

La risa cálida del hombre inundo los oídos de la mujer. La rubia sonrió un poco, pues se estaba quedando dormida, y desde donde estaba, sentada a los pies del árbol, le sonrió a Dan.

El joven se columpiaba en el viejo columpio que colgaba de una de las tantas ramas del árbol donde Tsunade se encontraba sentada.

El albino salta del columpio y se acerca a la joven, la cual cada vez está más dormida. En silencio se sienta junto a ella, Tsunade abre los ojos al sentir a alguien a su lado. Sonríe un poco cuando se da cuenta de que es Dan.

—Debes ir a casa a dormir - murmura el albino.

Tsunade le saca la lengua infantilmente, no quiere irse, intenta pasar el mayor tiempo que pueda junto a él, porque en unos días se ira a la guerra que se desarrolla fuera de la aldea. Así que Tsunade no quiere separarse ni un momento de Dan. La rubia intenta disfrutar el mayor tiempo posible junto a él.

Dan ríe ante el gesto tan infantil de la rubia. Después de unos segundos, Dan se acerca hacia Tsunade, pasa su brazo por la cintura de la joven y se quedan ahí, mirando las estrellas.

La rubia ladea la cabeza hacia el joven, y quedando los labios de ella muy cerca de los de él, piensa en que debe hacerlo, porque le encanta y es hora de saber a qué saben.

…

Tsunade abre los ojos lentamente, esta acostada en su cama, con las sabanas por todos lados, y una que otra botella de sake esparcida por el suelo.

Se sienta en la cama como si fuera un robot, recordando el sueño que ha tenido hace tan solo unos momentos. Fue un recuerdo, su primer beso con Dan.

Ese día, los labios de él sabían a menta. Rica menta.

**Quiero decirles que este cap. es el penúltimo de este fic, el que sigue va dedicado a leontinees, es un KimiTayu, me había puesto como desafío escribir uno de ellos desde el momento en que lo dejaste en tu Review, pero como jamás había leído o pensado en esta pareja, lo he dejado para el final, pues quiero hacerlo bien.**

**Gracias por todo y … ¿Reviews? :D **


	11. Yakitate no pan

**Quedo demasiado sweet, pero espero que les guste. Gracias Shikane, por ayudarme ^^ (el titulo es Pan recién horneado xD)**

**¿A qué saben los besos?**

_Por RoseWeasley13_

**Ayame **

—En seguida regreso —anuncio papá mientras colocaba una mano en mi coronilla.

— ¿A dónde iras? – inquirí curiosa.

—Tengo un asunto pendiente, y necesito resolverlo de inmediato – respondió mientras se desasía del delantal y lo colgaba en un gancho —Cierra bien y no dejes que nadie entre —pronuncio antes de salir. Me di cuenta de que hacia un gran énfasis en "nadie"

—Claro – susurre intentando ocultar mi inocente miedo a lo que llevaría a cabo.

¿Cómo ocultar su llegada?

Corrí a recoger la mesa, pues quería que todo estuviera perfecto.

…

Alguien me abrazo en la cintura por la espalda, sentí que el corazón se me saldría. Justo en el momento grite alarmada.

— ¡Tranquila Ayame! – pidió una voz sumamente familiar.

— ¿Iruka? – inquirí confundida, mi corazón aun latía rápidamente.

— ¿Quién más seria? – pregunto el castaño burlón.

—Aun no he cerrado y…

—No dejaría que nadie te lastimara – dijo Iruka antes de plantar un beso en sus labios.

Un beso tierno, tibio y suave.

Como un pan recién horneado.

**Bien, este es como un regalito. Subí dos viñetas juntas, esta y la de KimiTayu. Espero que se den cuenta. Espero que les guste ¿Reviews?**


	12. Akawain

**Jamás he escrito uno de ellos, y en serio, no sabía como desarrollar las personalidades, así que le pedí ayuda a una amiga, pero ella tampoco ha visto Naruto, así que espero que nos perdonen si quedo algo, o mucho, OoC**

**Esta es la segunda parte del regalito ^^**

**¿A qué saben los besos?**

_Por RoseWeasley13_

**Tayuya**

El orgullo y el amor jamás deben juntarse. O al menos eso creía la mayoría de la gente.

"¿Dejar mi orgullo de lado?" Me pregunte irónica a mi misma, para después de pensar en ello soltar un bufido sarcástico.

— ¿De qué te ríes? – pregunto Kimimaro mientras caminaba lentamente hacia mi.

—De que es un milagro de los Dioses que… tú y yo mantengamos una relación – contesté mientras le miraba a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Para ti, y por supuesto que para mi. Lo más importante es el orgullo, el amor quedaba de lado – respondí mientras una sonrisa sarcástica empezaba a formarse en mis labios.

—Nos protegemos el orgullo mutuamente – susurro mientras acortaba la distancia que nos separaba —Por eso, porque eres orgullosa… Te amo

Nuestros labios se sellaron con un beso profundo, un beso que dejaba ver el orgullo de ambos. Un beso de lo que acontecía aquel comento.

Un perfecto beso que sabía a vino.

Tan agrio como la personalidad de ambos.

**Bien, este es en definitiva el ultimo, y la segunda parte de mi regalo de despedida. Gomene~ Pero espero que por ser el último dejen un lindo Review~ **


	13. Note

Este "Capitulo" es prácticamente una nota al fic.

Quiero agradecerles a todas, desde _"Yuuki kuroneko"_ quien fue mi primer Review, hasta todas las demás _"__LadySuzume-Chan, Leonardo, NoOnis, pelusa-writer (me encantaban tus Reviews), Qarliitaah Haaruno, Azkaban, snoogle goo (Gracias~), kidloco, prinsesita100 ( :D), shi no hime, Alexa Hiwatari (muchas gracias, tus Reviews me sacaron varias sonrisas), anni-ferjavi hyuuga, Brendittha Uchiha, selene uchiha, leontinees (en verdad, tus peticiones fueron un reto para mi, gracias), Natsumi Anko, sakemi-san, laakatoo, Pelirosa, HinataWeasley789, mistress"_, pues fueron muy lindas al decir que les gustaba. Gracias ~

Bien, algunos me pedían que escribiera las viñetas más largas, en realidad quisiera cumplirlo, pero soy muy perezosa, y si las hiciera más largas jamás las acabaría, posiblemente terminarían en algún rincón de mi casa completamente olvidadas.

No recuerdo quien me pidió que hiciera un fic, lo que se traduce en una historia larga, de Naruto&Sakura, en realidad quisiera hacerlo, pero como dije arriba, soy un poco floja, y como todos se habrán dado cuenta son muy inconstante a la hora de actualizar, así que no me gustaría decepcionarlos por tardar tanto en subir capitulo.

En realidad no voy a acabar el fic, solo lo puse en "Complete" porque de aquí en más no sé si actualizare constantemente, cada mil años XD. Pero si alguien quiere una viñeta, en serio, pídala, intentare hacerla, aunque no prometo que la hare de un día para otro.

Gracias, y adore sus Reviews.

_RoseWeasley13_


End file.
